You Make Me Feel
by Rainezeik
Summary: "DH is here. I repeat DH is here." Sutton whispers to Kat's ear as soon as they enter the bar. After their shift ended, they went straight to their apartment to shower and change their clothes. And now they're here to enjoy their much-awaited Friday night. "What? Who is DH?" Kat asks, clearly confused. Sutton rolled her eyes. "Doc Hottie, duh!" The KADENA Doctor-Nurse AU
1. Doctor Hottie

**YOU MAKE ME FEEL**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **Doctor Hottie**

"Kat!"

The sound of her name coming out of her two bestfriends' combine voices made her smile. Lifting her head from her notes, she gives both of them a wide smile.

"Are you done?" Sutton said as she approaches Kat.

"Almost." She said. "Dr. Carlyle gave me a recent order for my patient. I'm just transcribing it."

"We'll sit here then and wait for you." Jane said, sitting on the chair at the corner of the nurse's station. Sutton following behind.

A few minutes later, Kat stands up and stretches her arms. "I'm done. Let's go. I'm starving." She looks at both of her friends at the corner who were busy reading the magazine. She approaches them. "Hey, what are you looking at?"

Sutton lifts her head. "Have you heard the news? We have a new Nephrologist."

"Nope. Never heard of it. What's the big deal anyway?" She asks, shrugging her shoulders.

"Her name is Dr. Adena El-Amin." Jane said, still looking at the magazine.

"Hmmm… Sounds Middle Eastern-y… " Kat reacts uninterested.

"And she is an out and proud Muslim lesbian." Jane continues.

"How did you know all of that?" Kat furrows her eyebrows.

Jane shows her the magazine. "Here. She is featured in Scarlet."

Kat and Sutton both look at the magazine in front of them. The woman in the article was wearing a hijab and she looks gorgeous in the picture, no doubt, but VERY intimidating. It's probably her eyes. They look so fierce. "Wow! She is pretty but looks intimidating." She said, speaking her thoughts, "She is probably going to be a strict and badass Doctor which everyone especially us nurses, would totally be afraid of." She said nonchalantly.

"You think so?"

Kat furrows her eyebrows as she heard the thick accent of the woman who spoke.

She turns towards Jane and Sutton who mirrors her reaction. Then Kat finally turns around to see the owner of the voice. Leaning against the nurse's desk was no other than Dr. Adena El-Amin herself.

She gulps as she saw the woman; take note 'Intimidating' woman in front of her. "Dr. Adena El-Amin. Hi." She said in a nervous tone. Wow. She mentally chastises herself, as she can't help but gawk at the stunning woman in front of her. Her magazine photos didn't do her any justice. She looks like a goddess in person.

"Kat Edison, is that right? Head Nurse of Medical-Surgical Department." Adena said calmly. She was staring at Kat in a very uncomfortable way, her eyebrow rising.

Seriously, that look can melt any people in sight. Kat told herself.

"Yes. I'm Kat." She replies as she walked towards her.

Adena finally smiles and it was a beautiful sight. "Good. So I'll be working with you from now on."

Kat gives her a nervous cheeky smile. "I'm sorry for what I've said. We were just uhm…" She looks behind her as if asking for Jane and Sutton's help.

"Oh!" Jane reacts. "Hi, Dr. El-Amin, I'm Jane Sloan and this is Sutton Brady. We were just looking at uhm…"

Adena smiles. She knew what they were doing. "It's fine. Ever since that issue was published, I'm kinda used to people looking at my pictures. What can I say? Scarlet is a popular magazine."

Jane and Sutton chuckle after the three of them took deep breaths in relief. Kat mostly.

Kat chuckles nervously, "Uhm, anyway we're still sorry about that Dr. El-Amin…"

"Adena."

"Huh? What?"

Adena leans towards Kat, the nurses' desk between them. "You can call me Adena. I believe your shift is finished right? So you can call me Adena. Dr. El-Amin is too formal." She said then smirked.

Kat smiles widely. "Okay. Alright. Nice to informally meet you then, Adena."

Adena offers her hand and Kat immediately accepts it.

"Nice to meet you too both." Adena said and walk away giving Kat one last lopsided smile.

"Oh wow. That is intense." Jane said as she leans towards Kat's ear.

Sutton went to Kat's other side as the three of them watch Adena walking away from the station. "Did I mention she's into girls?"

"I mentioned that particular information, I believe." Jane said.

"Kat?" Sutton looks at Kat, who was still smiling. Then she turns towards Jane who is fighting herself not to laugh at Kat's unusual reaction. "You totally have a crush on her!" She exclaims as she pats Kat's shoulder.

"What?" Kat asks stupidly.

Sutton laughs. "You totally have a crush on Doc Hottie."

"Doc Hottie? Seriously?" It was Jane's turn to laugh.

"No. I'm not. I'm hetero. Out and proud hetero. You both knew that." Kat said as she walks away from them to gather her things.

"Uh-huh." Jane and Sutton replied in unison.

* * *

"DH is here. I repeat DH is here." Sutton whispers to Kat's ear as soon as they enter the bar. After their shift ended, they went straight to their apartment to shower and change their clothes. And now they're here to enjoy their much-awaited Friday night.

"What? Who is DH?" Kat asks, clearly confused.

Sutton rolled her eyes. "Doc Hottie, duh!"

It was Kat's turn to roll her eyes. "Stop it." She could feel her cheeks turn red if it's possible for her skin tone.

Jane chuckled. "And here I am, thinking that your skin color prevents you from blushing."

Kat rolled her eyes again. "I am not blushing." She said in an indignant tone. "I'm not gay. I'm hetero." She adds.

"We know that." Jane and Sutton said in unison.

Kat's eyes went straight to Adena and her companion. The woman was practically leaning towards Adena and she felt annoyed. "Ugh. I need a drink."

"Actually, we all need a drink." Jane adds.

* * *

"Hi Kat."

Kat recognized that voice. She could recognize it anywhere now. Her thick accent combines with her sexy sultry voice.

"Adena." She greets. "I didn't know you're here." She lies.

Adena just smirks. Kat was alone in the bar because Jane and Sutton both went to the restroom. "Someone suggested this place to me. I just came to check it."

Kat smiles as she stares directly to Adena. She is known for her unwavering confidence and she would never back down to an intense staring contest. "Did you like it?"

Adena looks into her. She raises her left eyebrow, "Oh. I very much like it." She replies.

Kat gives her a cheeky smile. "That's good to hear."

Adena smiles too.

"I just… I want to apologize for what I said earlier in the hospital while we were looking at your picture in the magazine? I'm really sorry if you felt offended by it." She said in a sincere tone, which made Adena chuckles lightly.

"I take badass as a compliment." Adena said. Her luscious lips turn upwards.

"No, not that. The thing about us nurses being scared." Kat replies, looking away.

"Are you scared?" Adena said, her tone teasing.

Kat chuckles and tried to hide the nervousness in her voice. "I'm not actually."

"Hmmm?" Adena smirks. "And why is that?"

"If I do my work properly then there's nothing to be afraid of." Kat replies.

Adena nods. "Exactly."

They smile and stare at each other for a few seconds and this time, it was Adena who looks away first. "Now that everything is clear, what would you like to drink?"

Kat's heart beats fast and she doesn't have any idea what it means.

* * *

Kat is a work in progress when it comes to love and feelings. She simply doesn't do feelings. She is happy with one night stands because the intense and passion is there with no complications and drama. And if she's being honest to herself, she hasn't fallen in love yet. So there's no reason for her heart to beat frantically while having a simple conversation with DH. Doc Hottie, as Sutton named the gorgeous lesbian doctor.

"I don't have many friends here in the city." Adena said as she sips her drink.

"Why did you decide to work here in New York then?" Kat asks.

"New York is a nice city. I want change. And there's a very good job offer for me and I took it." Adena replies. "Why did you choose to live in New York? Is it because of your friends?"

Kat chuckles. "No. Just like you, I want changes too. And I like really cheap hotdogs."

Adena laughs. "You pick the right city then."

"I guess so." Kat replies.

They were both being tipsy and Kat already feels the spirit of the alcohol clouding her mind. That's why when Adena asks her next question, she was caught off guard.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Adena asks.

"Fire away." She said.

"What is your sexual orientation?" Adena asks like it was nothing.

So Kat answers her question without thinking, "Out and proud hetero." As soon as the words come out of her mouth, she realizes that those words might have offended Adena. "Sorry."

Adena chuckles. "It wasn't a come-on." She said in her thick accent of hers.

Kat bits her lips. It wasn't? Oh. Kat wonders if she wishes that it was actually a come-on. "I actually get it. The whole girl thing, you know." She tries to save herself. "I just can't get past this." She made a circular motion on her private part.

Adena chuckles. "For me it's never been about that." She mimics Kat's gesture. Then she lifts her hand towards her heart. "It's more about this."

Kat smiles. "I don't do feelings either." She replies in all honesty.

"Oh?" Adena's reaction was pure curiosity. "Why?"

Kat was about to reply when her phone rings. "I have to get this." She said. Adena nods and sip her drink.

"Sutton?" She answers her phone.

 **"Hey Kat. Quit flirting with DH, we need to bring Jane home. She passed out in the restroom."**

Kat was about to deny what Sutton had just said about flirting and all that but realized that the subject of their conversation is right beside her. "Okay. I'll be right there." She ends the call. She turns towards Adena. "I really need to go, Adena. It was nice having conversation with you though."

Adena smiles. "It was nice having conversation with you too, Kat Edison." She offers her hand and Kat immediately takes it.

They were staring at each other while their hands are connected and it took Kat a lot of willpower to tear her gaze.

As she walked away from Adena and goes straight to the restroom, she realizes that her heart hasn't calm down yet.

That woman. She told herself. Why does their conversation have to be that intense?

* * *

"There was a lot of staring." Kat answers. It was Saturday morning. After they jog around Central Park, they decided to have breakfast at their favorite coffee shop.

And then questions were fired away obviously.

"Staring? Would you care to explain?" Sutton pushes.

Kat shrugs her shoulders, "She is nice. She is intimidating but I handled it with flying colors."

Jane smirks, "Oh really?" And then, "So who won the staring contest between you two? I mean, obviously there's a lot of tension in the air."

Kat rolled her eyes. "It's nothing. Anyway, why don't we talk about Dr. Hunter? Really Sutton? You like old men?"

Sutton huffs before answering, "He is really hot you know."

Kat and Jane both rolled their eyes. To be honest, Kat was just glad that the conversation shifted away from her and Adena.

* * *

It was a typical Sunday morning for Kat. She went to the supermarket to buy groceries. She is in charge of this week's grocery shopping while her two roommates / best friends have their separate plans for today. Sutton is probably with Dr. Hunter while Jane is probably in the coffee shop nearby writing something on her blog.

At she turns around the corner, her body collided with another person. "Oh shit. I'm so sorry… ADENA?" Her eyes turn wide when she sees Adena.

"Oh. Hello Kat." Adena responds, her eyes are smiling."Fancy meeting you here."

"Hi. Adena." Kat gulps and smiles cheekily. She stares at the woman in front of her. This woman will be the death of her if she continues to be enchanting every time they see each other.

"Grocery shopping by yourself?" Adena asks.

"Uhm… yeah." Kat smiles sheepishly. "And you?"

"I just moved in a few days ago. This is the only time I could do grocery shopping. I've had enough of take-outs anyway." Adena replies.

"You live by yourself?" Kat asks. Do you have a girlfriend? Is the question she really wants to ask but decided that it's too personal. They're not that close yet. Kat scolds herself mentally for wanting to know about Adena's personal love life. What for?

"I live by my own." Adena replies. "My apartment is just nearby. I'm planning to cook dinner. Do you want to come?" Adena asks which made Kat widen her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I just thought that it's lonely to eat alone. And-"

Kat interrupts her. "Of course. I would love to."

"Really?" Adena asks, her voice unsure.

Kat shrugs her shoulders, "It's not everyday that I'm invited by a badass doctor." She smiles and then continues, "And it's free food. So…" She smiles cheekily.

Adena's face lightens up. "Okay then."

"Okay." Kat said, still smiling.

"Can I get your number so I could text you the address?"

* * *

"You're going out on a Sunday night." Jane said.

"Uh-uh." Kat replies.

"You're going on a date, aren't you?" Jane pushes.

"It's not a date." Kat answers.

"With whom?" Jane asks again.

"Don't make it a big deal, Tiny Jane. I'm just meeting a friend." She said as she rummages on her closet trying to look for something nice to wear.

"And who is this friend?"

Kat looks away. She didn't know if she should tell Jane but then she decides that she should. Jane is her best friend and maybe she could help her in figuring this thing with Adena.

She sighs deeply and sits on her bed beside Jane. "Adena."

Jane's eyes widen like saucers. "Oh my god!"

"She invited me for dinner. She doesn't have any friend. We met earlier in the supermarket. No, don't give me that reaction. It is just a friendly hang out." Kat explains continuously as Jane gapes at her.

"Okay." Jane replies calmly.

"Okay?" Kat furrows her eyebrows.

"Well, you explained everything to me in gigantic sentences. So, okay." Jane replies.

Kat nods.

"So what do you plan to wear?" Jane asks calmly.

"Ugh. I don't know." Kat replies.

"Do you want to be beautiful in her eyes or just be plain-looking?" Jane asks giving her a toothy smile.

"JANE!" Kat exclaims, rolling her eyes at her friend's teasing smile.

* * *

"Hi." Kat greets as soon as Adena opens her door. "I'm not too early, am I?" she said with a grin.

Adena, who was still wearing her hijab, smiles. "It's perfect." She said. Kat wonders what her hair probably looks like.

They awkwardly stand in front of each other for a few seconds before Adena decides to welcome her with a warm hug. And that caught Kat off guard.

Oh. My. God. She screams internally.

Adena cleared her throat. "Come in, Kat." She said, stepping backwards.

"Wow. Your place is amazing." Kat admires the paintings and photographs hanging on Adena's apartment wall.

"I love art. And I love photography." Adena answers.

"Oh yeah. I remembered. I read the article about you by the way. Is that weird?" She asks, feeling self-conscious because she just admitted to Adena that she low-key stalked her.

Adena chuckles. "That's fine. But it would be better if you just asked me those questions. It's much more real and personal, don't you think?" Adena smirks at her.

"Uhm, yeah you're right. Well I could ask them again." Kat said smiling.

Adena chuckles lightly.

* * *

"You cook very nice. I wish I was as good as you." Kat said as she finishes her dinner. The food that Adena cooked was Middle Eastern Cuisine and Kat is probably going to be addicted to Adena's cooking from now on.

"Thank you. And I'm glad that you liked it." Adena said, then she takes a sip on her glass. "You don't cook?" She asks.

Kat shakes her head. "Jane does most of the cooking."

"I could teach you if you like." Adena offers which made Kat grins widely.

"Really? I mean, if it's totally not a bother to you or anything." Kat said.

"It's not a bother, Kat." Adena said.

"Okay then." Kat smiles. So it means there will be a second not-a-date dinner then? Kat is totally in.

"So what do you want to know?" Adena's sultry voice chimes in. Kat wonders if she always speaks this way. It feels like the sultriness in Adena's voice is very natural. It could make any girl… you know, wet. If they're not straight… like her… Is she? Now she's confused because for some reason, she feels tingling sensation down her belly.

"Why did you choose to study and live in the US?" Kat asks the safe question.

"Almost everybody wants to live in the US. There's a lot of freedom especially when it comes to my sexuality, as you know. I'm not entirely welcome in my country." Adena said in a sincere tone.

Kat finds herself nodding. "What about your parents? And your relationship with them?"

"They learn to accept it. I guess. I talked with my mother sometimes but Inhave a very complicated relationship with my father and older brother." She says and then Kat felt there is more into it but she didn't ask questions about it. " How about you? How did you know you're into boys?" Adena asks, shifting her seat as she stares directly towards Kat.

Kat gulps. "Uhm… well. I'm always into dudes. I didn't think about my sexuality that much." She said. "I've never been with a woman so I think I'm totally hetero."

Adena nods and smiles. "Have you ever been in love?"

Kat swallows nervously. Seriously, Adena's eyes can bare your soul in just a second. "Nope." She takes a sip of her drink and looks away. "Love is so overrated." She chuckles lightly.

Adena nods.

"How about you? I read in the magazine that you're dating a hotshot model. Coco. That's her name right? Are you in love with her?" Kat asks. She wants to know what's the deal with Model Coco. And this is her opportunity to ask.

Adena chuckles. "Coco is my ex. We dated a few years back but now, we are just friends."

"And… you didn't answer my question." Kat said, teasing her.

"Oh. Guess the right answer for that is, yes I WAS in love with her before. But things changed." Adena replies.

"See? There are no forevers." Kat singsongs, which made Adena chuckles lightly.

Adena shakes her head at Kat's antics. "Would you like a dessert?" she asks.

* * *

Monday came and Kat was busy training the recently hired nurses. As she was explaining the rules and regulations of her department, Adena came and greets her.

"Good morning Nurse Kat." Adena said, in a strict yet professional tone.

"Good morning Dr. El-Amin." Kat said with a smile.

"Would you like to assist me with my patient?" Adena asks.

"Of course." Kat answers, she picks Adena's patient charts and walked towards her.

"How are you today?" Adena asks as soon as they're out of earshot with the other nurses.

"I'm fine. Just busy with the newly hired nurses in my department." Kat replies.

"I cook something for lunch. Would you like to join me at the doctor's office later?" Adena asks.

"Really?" Kat's grin was wide.

"If you like." Adena answers.

"Okay. Who would say no to free food especially if you're the one cooking." Kat smiles and ignores the jumping of her heart at the sight of Adena's return smile.

Adena opens the door of her patient's room while Kat savors Adena's intoxicating scent as she follows behind.

* * *

"You have a lunch date with DH again?" Sutton exclaims as she came out of nowhere. Jane follows behind.

Kat pulls both of them inside the nurses' office. "It's not a date. And please be quiet." She reprimands them.

"Sorry." Sutton apologizes and then continues, "DH really seems enamored with you."

"She isn't." Kat rolls her eyes. "It's just the way she is."

"Well she isn't with the other nurses." Jane interrupts. "Others are naming her the terror doctor, you know. She is very strict with the other nurses. Well except for you."

"Huh?" Kat furrows her eyebrows. "She is just intimidating sometimes. Don't let her get into you. She is the sweetest person I've ever met."

"And you have a crush on her."

"And I have a crush on her. Wait, what?" Kat scrunches her eyebrows at her friends. "I'm not, okay? We're friends."

"And yet you don't have that googly eyes whenever you're talking to us or talking about us." Sutton said, smiling.

"What are you talking about? I do not have that googly eyes. Whatever." Kat rolled her eyes.

"Can we join you for lunch? I would love to try DH cuisine." Sutton smirks.

"What? No!" Kat shakes her head. "Don't be weirdos."

"We wont be weirdos if you admit to us that you kinda have a little girl crush on her." Jane's voice was teasing.

Kat was cornered. She knew to herself that she already has a thing for Adena. But it would feel real as soon as she said it.

She sighs deeply. "Yeah. You're right. I kinda have a little, just a tiny one okay… girl crush on her."

"I knew it!" Jane and Sutton exclaim.

"What will you do about it?" Sutton asks after a while.

"I actually don't have any idea." She answers truthfully.


	2. Teeny Weeny Crush

**CHAPTER 2**

 **TEENY WEENY CRUSH**

"Kat!"

Adena's voice rings in Kat's ears when she calls her name. God, why does Adena's voice have to be this sultry and charming at the same time? And the way she calls her name is just so… hot and it makes her feel hot inside.

"Hey Adena." She replies with a cheeky grin as she tries to calm herself.

"I've been waiting for you, Kat. I thought you were bailing on me." Adena said in a teasing voice.

"Of course not. I was just caught up with work." She steps inside the doctor's office and then closes the door. Her heart beats triple fast. What is wrong with her? Damn it. Act cool Kat. Act cool. She mentally told herself. "I won't pass on a free food." She adds with a grin.

Adena stands up to get their lunch and then she serves it in her desk. "So I made Ghormeh Sabzi or stewed greens and this, Kabob or meat. I hope you like it." Adena smiles at her.

"Wow!" Kat exclaims. "This is a lot." She adds.

When Adena didn't respond, Kat looks back at her just to see Adena's features turn to worry. "Is it too much?" Adena asks.

"No. No. It's perfect. I already loved it." She said, smiling.

Adena chuckles. "But you haven't tried it yet."

Kat laughs. "I will. Now." She gives her thumbs up and then she mentally scolds herself for being a nervous wreck in front of Adena especially when the said woman is looking at her with those intimidating yet sexy eyes.

Kat's a goner.

No one can save her from being completely and helplessly attracted to Adena.

No one but herself and this statement. Kat Edison is an out and proud hetero.

She still is, right?

* * *

"What are you doing?" Jane's voice made her jump out of bed. And oh my god, she forgot to close her macbook. She tried to grab it but it was too late. Jane already saw what she was watching seconds ago.

"It's… it's not what you think, Jane." She said immediately.

Jane raises her left eyebrow. "Lesbian porn?" She asks and Kat winces.

She sighs deeply and flops on her own bed. "I just want to be ready, you know. I want to see if I could be, you know, ready for some girl on girl action when the time comes."

Jane chuckles. "When the time comes." She repeats what Kat had just said.

"Yeah." Kat replies, cheeks burning in embarrassment.

"What are you planning to do?" Jane asks. "Are you going to tell Adena that you're not a hetero anymore and you want to have your first girl on girl experience on her?"

Kat rolls her eyes. "Jeez. That sounds so bad, Tiny Jane."

"I'm just stating the obvious, Confused Kat" Jane smiles.

"Huh!" Kat grins. "I'm not confused."

Jane gives her an unbelieving look.

"Okay. Alright. Just a tiny bit confused. Does it matter? I have a teeny weeny crush on her. That is definitely not confusing." Kat said.

"This." Jane points at her laptop with a lesbian porn site on it, "Doesn't look like a teeny weeny for me."

"Ugh!" Kat sighs deeply. "You're right." She slumps her shoulders. "I just can't get her out of my head. It had been, what? Barely 5 days and she was already constantly on my mind. I've never felt like this before. I've never been like this with a dude. Hell, I've never been like this in general!"

Jane pats on her shoulder. "Listen, Kat. You don't need to rush things. Figure it out slowly. Enjoy the new things that you discover about yourself and about Adena."

Kat contemplates on that. Then she smiles widely. "Wow! You are very good at this, Tiny Jane."

Jane scrunches her eyebrows. "About what?"

"Advice regarding relationships." Kat answers.

With that, Jane smirks. "Kat. Relationship. I'm surprised that we can put those two together now in a sentence. Kudos to a certain Lesbian Nephrologist."

Kat's smile fades then she rolls her eyes and pushes Jane lightly, "Ass."

Jane laughs out loud.

* * *

Kat was walking down the sidewalk when she spots Adena on the other side. "Adena!" She calls her then she crosses the pedestrian.

Adena smiles widely, "Hey Kat! Where are you going?"

"I'm just going for a coffee run in the grocery store. We ran out of it. And then I saw you. I didn't know you love ice cream." She said, grinning at Adena.

"It's gelato. I love it. Would you like to have some?" Adena offers the same ice cream to Kat, which made Kat's heart increase rapidly. Oh. My. God.

"Are you sure?" Kat asks dumbly. "I mean, I could just buy and…"

"Try it." Adena said. "This is my favorite flavor."

Kat grins. "Okay." Slowly, she tastes Adena's gelato and it tastes heaven. Kat loves it. And if she's being honest with herself, she is much more excited at the fact that they had an indirect kiss. "Wow." She said.

"I know right?" Adena smiles, oblivious to Kat's inner turmoil.

For the rest of the night, they walk together sharing the same gelato. Kat's butterflies inside her stomach were having a party.

* * *

Kat wants to cook pasta and Adena offers to teach her. But with Kat's inexperienced with cooking, it was a real work for Adena which Kat was really grateful for. Adena was so patient with her and it just made Kat's admiration for her grew ten-fold.

"You are an expert at this." Kat said, as she tastes the pasta sauce using a small spoon. "This is so delicious." She adds.

Adena chuckles. "You participated too."

"Yeah, but I'm totally useless. I don't know if I remembered all that you taught me." She said with a cheeky grin.

"Then I'll just have to teach you over and over till you get it right, Kat." Adena smiles.

"Really? You're going to be patient with me?" Kat asks, hopeful.

"Of course." Adena replies.

Kat returns her smile. "You are amazing." She said.

Adena chuckles and shakes her head lightly. "Shall we eat?"

"Yey! I can't wait!" Kat exclaims which made Adena laugh lightly.

* * *

"Wow!" Sutton exclaims. "She really is a good cook."

Kat smiles proudly. "Yeah she is." She said. She brought a take home with her, just like Adena said. And now, both of her friends are savoring the said pasta. She feels very proud of Adena.

"When will you invite her here for us to meet her officially?" Jane asks after eating a forkful of pasta.

"Oh. Isn't it kind of weird? Should I invite her here? I mean, we're just friends and she might realize that I have feelings for her?" Kat said, worried. "I mean I really want her to come here but where are we going to stay? In my room? Oh god, I can't have her in my room. I might jump on her and she might freak out."

"Hey Hey! Relax!" Sutton chuckles lightly. "Put your mind out of the gutter, Kat. We can have her here as one of your friends. You don't need to freak out about everything."

"Oh god. You are really into her, huh." Jane adds with a teasing grin. "I've never seen you like this in our long years of friendship."

Kat sighs. "Yeah. I got it bad, right."

Jane and Sutton both nod.

* * *

"Doc, I still feel numbness in here." The patient (who by the way can be classified as a Victoria Secret Model look-alike) said while she lifts her hospital gown to show her incredibly attractive abs towards Adena. Ugh! Kat is furious. The patient wasn't really very subtle in making inappropriate advances to Adena ever since they enter her room.

Adena, who was totally oblivious to what was happening, touches the patient's rib and said, "We could do some additional tests and x-ray. But we will still continue monitoring your intake and output."

"Sure Dr. El-Amin. Are you going to visit me again tonight for the results?" the patient asks in a very sexy voice. And it made Kat grits her teeth in annoyance. Seriously?

"Sure." Adena said. "I'll be seeing you tonight then if everything is okay, I will prepare the discharge papers tomorrow."

"Okay." Victoria Secret model look-alike said then smirks. "I would be sad though. I won't be able to see you everyday Doc."

Adena laughs. And that made Kat wants to breathe fire.

"Goodbye Peyton." Adena finally said.

Kat went out of the room first while Adena follows behind. She was totally not in the mood so she walks fast towards the nurse station.

Adena, of course, calls her. "Kat?"

She exhales a deep breath before turning to look at Adena. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay? Are you feeling well?" Adena asks, concern etched in her voice.

"I'm fine, Adena. I just have a lot of work to do and us talking to that patient seems like hours." She said, her voice was clearly sound annoyed.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have requested for another nurse to assist me." Adena said in a serious tone.

Kat sighs deeply. "I'm sorry." She lowers her head. "It's just that… It's…" This thing with Adena is really getting out of hand. Kat is a risk-taker. She is courageous not a coward. But in front of this amazing woman? She feels out of her game.

"What is it?" Adena asks, confused.

It had been two weeks since that talk with Jane. And it had been a week since she realizes that she is indeed attracted to a certain woman named Adena. A woman. She had not yet labeled herself officially but she knows she's getting in there.

Being with Adena at work and sometimes at Adena's place makes her realize how badly she likes to be with Adena. How badly she likes to be in a relationship with her. How badly she wants to kiss those heart-shape lips of hers. But her own reservation in regards to relationships in general prevents her from doing so.

"Kat, what is it?" Adena repeats.

Kat was about to open her mouth when she hears Sutton's voice.

"Kat!" Sutton calls. "I need to endorse a patient to you."

Thank god for Sutton! Kat wants to hug and kiss Sutton for her interruption.

"Sorry. I need to…" She starts.

"It's okay. Go on." Adena nods.

* * *

That night, Kat decides to avoid anything Adena-related. She hid her phone in the drawer and then decides to get out of her room to bond with Jane and Sutton. "What are you reading?" Kat asks. She found her two best friends leaning into each other while reading a magazine.

Both of them spring apart while Jane hides the magazine immediately. And that made Kat's curiosity risen up. "Are you reading another sex position?" she smirks.

Jane and Sutton look at each other then smiles. "Yeah. Yeah. We are."

"Let me see." Kat walks towards them.

Jane's eyes widen. Sutton shakes her head violently to Jane.

Before Jane could throw the magazine to Sutton, Kat already got a hold of it.

"This is a previous issue." She comments. And then she browses on it and notice the folds of one particular page. "Oh, this is another interview of Adena." She said. "I didn't know she had more than one interviews in Scarlet."

Jane and Sutton were quiet.

And then she read it. In bold letters.

 **HAVE YOU EVER BEEN ATTRACTED TO STRAIGHT GIRLS?**

" _I've never been attracted to straight girls ever since that one incident. In my book, it's a big no-no. I've been hurt before by a straight girl experimenting to have a first girl relationship and I say it didn't end up well. So for me, as an out and proud Muslim Lesbian, I would never want to be someone else's first time or experience."_

"Oh…" Kat drops the magazine.

Jane and Sutton were fast to give a comfort hug to Kat. "Hey. Hey. It's alright."

"And here I thought, Adena might have some feelings for me too." Kat said as she sits down weakly. Jane and Sutton on both of her sides.

"That was an old issue, Kat. She hasn't even met you yet when she answered that question." Sutton said, her voice comforting.

Kat sighs. "I don't know. She seems very interested with my Victoria Secret Model look-alike patient earlier." She closes her eyes at the thought of Adena hooking up with her. She shakes her head in annoyance.

"And you're jealous?" Jane asks.

"Of course, I'm jealous. I want her. I'm just not ready to tell her yet." Kat said, her eyes misty. Then when she realizes that her tears are begging to come out, she wipes her eyes hastily.

"Oh Kat." Sutton hugs her. "Just tell her what you feel."

"And ends up being rejected?" Kat asks weakly. "Because I'm not a 100% full grown lesbian?"

Jane and Sutton don't have an answer for that.

* * *

Two days later…

"Kat. Kat." Adena calls her in the hallway.

She breathes deeply and turns around. "Adena. Hi. I mean, Dr. El-Amin."

Adena frowns. "I've been trying to reach out to you for two days. You've been MIA."

"I'm sorry. There's just a lot going on… with… uhm… my friends. It's personal." Kat lies.

"Oh okay. I thought I made you uncomfortable. That's why you were avoiding me." Adena said.

"What? No! Why would I feel uncomfortable around you? We're friends right?" Kat smiles. She told herself to calm down in front of Adena. And she felt bad for ghosting on her.

"That's good to hear actually." Adena breathes deeply. "Because I have something important to tell you. Can we… uhm… talk privately?"

Oh my god. Kat's heart beat triple fast. Is Adena going to tell her that she feels something for her too?

Adena points at the nearby on call room. She walks towards the room while Kat follows behind. Once Kat enters the room, Adena locks it and then turn towards Kat. Kat's heart stopped.

"Well… I…" Adena starts.

"Yes, Adena?" Kat's voice croaks.

"I have a favor to ask." Adena breathes. "If you're uncomfortable, it's fine with me. I respect that. But uhm… I was wondering if we could share a room together at the medical staff outing next weekend? I'm not comfortable sharing a room with the other doctors but I am, if it's with you."

"Oh." Kat's mind went blank.

Share a room.

With Adena.

Alone.

On the beach.

Oh. My. God.

"Kat?"

"Oh. I'm sorry." Kat's mind went back to reality.

"Oh. Okay. I understand." Adena said softly.

"What? No no. I mean. Yes. That's fine with me." Kat said, smiling as she touches Adena' shoulders.

Adena looks up to her. "Really?"

"Of course." Kat smiles.

"That's great. Thank you, Kat." Adena hugs her. "I'm happy I won't be rooming with Dr. Lauren Park anymore." She tiptoes and kisses Kat on the cheek.

Kat froze. She didn't even realized that Adena already left the on-call room.


	3. Smitten

**CHAPTER 3**

 **SMITTEN**

"Adena." Kat's heart speeds up as she walks towards Adena. She feels like she's going to pass out any moment now. But she has to do this. She can't share a room with Adena without telling her how she feels. She needs to woman up so she could confess her feelings for the woman.

"Kat?" Adena's voice is soft. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looks at Kat, who was now catching her breath. "Are you okay?"

"I need to talk to you." Kat answers as she barely breathes. "I need to talk to you privately." She adds.

Adena's mouth was agape. "Okay. It looks important." She said.

Kat licks her lips. She has to do this. She has to woman up and so she could tell her how she feels. "It is." Then she points at the on call room nearby. "Can we talk here?"

Adena nods. Kat went straight to the available room with Adena following behind. Kat opens the door and let Adena walk in first. She exhales a deep breath before she enters and locks it. Adena was waiting for her at the center of the room to say something while Kat was a nervous wreck. "Just. Just give me a sec." She lowers her head to regain her composure.

"Kat? Are you okay?" Concern etched in Adena's voice.

Kat exhaled a deep breath. She lifts her eyes to stare at the gorgeous woman in front of her. Slowly, she walks towards her. She feels an undeniable confidence surrounding her whole being. She can do this.

Adena stares back at her. The creases on her eyebrows are now gone. Kat knew that Adena knew what she was about to say. She lifts her hand and caresses Adena's cheeks. Adena leans into it. Kat smirks.

"Is there anything you want to say to me, Kat?" Adena's sultry voice made her lose all her inhibitions.

"I think you already knew what I was going to say." She fires back in her own sultry tone.

"Is that a come-on?" Adena asks, smirking.

Kat smiles as she remembers their previous conversation with that particular word. "Yeah. It definitely is." She said softly as she cups Adena's cleft chin. "This is my second favorite part of your gorgeous face." She whispers smoothly.

Adena smiles. "What was the first?" she asks.

Kat licks her lips. Then she leans towards Adena slowly. When their lips are barely inches apart, she mumbles. "This." Pertaining to Adena's luscious lips.

Adena smirks. "Kat?"

Kat's eyes are close. "Yeah?"

"Kiss me already." Adena whispers.

Kat licks her lips again before surging forward.

"KAT! KAT!"

Kat sat up immediately when she heard her name being shouted by Jane. "What the fuck?!" She cursed. She blinks furiously as she starts to realize that she was in her room.

Alone.

No Adena in sight.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She screams.

The knock on the door continues so she got up and opens the door in rage. "What the hell, JANE?!"

Jane was speechless at Kat's sudden outburst.

Kat was in a rage. She pulled Jane in her room and tackles her on her bed. "Why did you wake me up!?" She grits her teeth.

Jane's brows are furrowed. "Because we're late for work. Usually you get up early and so I felt the need to wake you up?" Jane smiles as she explains.

Kat was about to cry in frustration.

Sutton enters Kat's room. "Hey guys. What are you both doing?"

"Ughhhh!" Kat removes herself on top of Jane and flops herself on her bed as she shields her eyes. "Jane just ruined my sex dream with Adena." She mumbles.

"Oh wow! A sex dream?!" Sutton exclaims as she sits on the bed. "What happened? Did you had sex with Adena in your dreams?"

"Ugh! I was about to!" Kat sits up. "Well actually, I was about to kiss her lips! I was this close!" She shows a tiny gesture with her forefinger and thumb. "This close! And then Jane ruined it. Damn it!"

"That wasn't really a sex dream." Jane comments as she sits up, her face looks guilty. She just ruins a very important dream of her best friend. Sutton looks at her judgingly. "What? I didn't know." She raises her hand in mock surrender.

"It's supposed to be a sex dream, Tiny Jane. If you just waited for atleast few minutes to wake me up savagely, I could have kiss her in my dreams." She closes her face with her palm. Then removes them, "Wait, I can come back right? Sleep again and continue the dream?"

Sutton laughs. "Not a chance. We're late, Kat. Get your ass up and head to the shower. You only have 15 minutes." She said that made Kat glares at her. "Do it in real life, then." She smirks.

Kat takes a deep breath. "It was this close. This close." She mumbles as she stands up, feeling down.

She walks out of her room to go straight to the bathroom when Sutton and Jane shout. "No more wet dreams Kat! Don't masturbate in the shower!" They said and laugh. Kat rolls her eyes.

* * *

"This is really getting out of hand." Kat starts as soon as they sat down in the cafeteria.

"What is?" Sutton asks.

"My crush for Adena is getting out of hand." Kat explains. "The reason I didn't wake up early was that I was stalking Adena's instagram and twitter the whole night. She has a lot of pictures and I kind of…" Kat's cheeks were red.

"Oh my god. Did you save them on your phone?" Jane's eyes are wide.

"Some." Kat's eyes shifts downward in shame.

Jane and Sutton chuckles lightly. Kat glares at them.

"They are really good pictures. I can't help myself." Kat adds.

"Okay. We get you. I get you. It was a high school-y thing to do but I support you." Sutton smiles genuinely at Kat. "I mean, this is your first time to be smitten with someone."

Jane agrees. "Yeah. I've never seen you like this. And it's cute." She pinches Kat's cheek. Kat smiles.

"I really like her." Kat confesses. "I really really like her."

"We know, Kat." Sutton nods. "Would you like us to be your wingwoman or something?"

"Yeah, we can do that. I'm just not sure if you need it anyway." Jane's eyes go wide as she catches a glimpse of Adena approaching their table. "Because holy shit, Kat. DH is approaching our table now. And wow! She is really hot, huh. No wonder you fantasize about her."

"Really? Fuck!" Kat's eyes widen. "Act cool, you guys. Act cool. Please." She begs.

"Oh please. We're the epitome of coolness." Sutton smirks. "Relax Kat. We got this." She smiles widely at Adena who is now a few feet apart from their table. "Good afternoon, Dr. El-Amin." She said.

Adena smiles. "Good afternoon, Sutton, Jane…" Then her hands went on Kat's shoulder. "Hi Kat."

Kat bites her lip before turning towards Adena. She looks up and it was a bad move because all she could see very clearly is her lips. The lips that she was so close to kiss in her dreams. Her heart beats triple fast again. Seriously? Why can't her heart function normally when it comes to Adena? "Hi Dr. El-Amin. How are you?" she manages to say.

"I'm good. I haven't seen you today until now. What are you up to, Kat?" Adena said in that thick accent of hers emphasizing the 'K' in her name. It was super hot.

"We had a departmental meeting this morning." Kat replies. "Did you had difficulty with my staff nurses?"

"Oh. No. They're fine. You taught them well. I just missed my favorite nurse, that's all." Adena smiles.

Oh. My. God.

Did she?

She did right?

She is Adena's favorite. Oh my god. It feels heaven.

"Uhm… That's very flattering." Kat said and she could feel her cheeks burning. "Uhm… Would you like to join us for lunch?" She changes the topic so her heart would beat normally.

Adena smiles, "It's fine. I'm just here for coffee. I haven't had any this morning. Too many patients. I have a consultation right after."

"Oh okay then." Kat smiles

"See you later, Kat." Adena smiles genuinely at Kat, then she turn towards Jane and Sutton. "Bye."

"Bye." Jane and Sutton both said.

When Adena walks away, Sutton whispers excitedly, "Oh my god, Kat. You're not going to survive the room sharing."

Jane nods in sympathy. "Yeah. I don't think you can. You might pass out." She giggles.

Kat glares at them both. "Seriously, you guys? Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Sutton and Jane turn to look at each other, ignoring Kat's glare and frustration.

"Do you think she can handle it?" Sutton asks.

"Nope. 100% nope." Jane shakes her head. "I need to free some space in my phone so I could record what's going to happen with Kat-Adena saga."

Sutton said, "Yeah me too."

"Seriously?" Kat rolls her eyes at them.

Jane and Sutton both laugh at Kat. "You are so cute. We can't just help ourselves." Sutton smiles, feigning innocence.

"Ugh! I need new friends." Kat breathes and slumps her head on the table.

* * *

Before their vacation starts, Kat, Jane and Sutton went to buy bikinis.

"That screams hotness overload." Sutton exclaims as she looks at Kat's bikini bod. "Adena is going to be shocked."

Kat looks at herself in the mirror. Her boobs look great in this bikini. "Are you sure? Is this color okay? Or do I need to wear rainbow stuff so she would know that I'm finally into the ladies?"

Jane chuckles lightly then said. "Just tell her how you feel when you're alone with her. You don't need to look gay just so she could notice you. Personally, I think Dr. El-Amin is into you too."

Kat looks at her. "You think so?"

"She's very close to you. She's not like that with us. Right Sutton?"

Sutton agrees. "There's something about her too. I think she is very fond of you. But that's just our own observation."

"Do you think I should tell her how I feel?" Kat's voice was filled with worry. "What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Tell her when you're ready Kat. You're a risk-taker. You're very brave. If you really like the girl, then go for it." Jane said in a serious tone. "If she doesn't feel the same way, well at least you tried. It will be her loss if she passed on a wonderful woman like you."

Kat smiles. "You're right. I could do this."

* * *

Kat couldn't do it. She thinks of this when she saw Adena walking at the aisle of the plane. Adena smiles warmly at her and her heart soar high.

The Head of every Department have their annual vacation outing and this time, it would be at Catalina Island in California. They were aboard the private plane of the hospital and Kat's heart couldn't stop beating erratically. She is very much excited with the room-sharing thing but she just doesn't know if her heart could handle it.

"Are you okay?" Sutton asks beside her.

"Oh yeah. Very much okay." Kat replies.

"You can do this." Sutton whispers.

Kat gulps nervously.

* * *

Adena opens the door of their hotel room while Kat follows behind.

"Oh."

"What?" Kat asks, worried.

"They only have one queen sized bed." Adena said, turning to look at her. "I could go and ask for another room. Although this room has a very nice view." Adena's voice seems disappointed.

"That's okay. I'm okay if you're okay with it?" Kat answers immediately.

Adena looks at her. "Are you sure?"

Kat smiles. "Of course. I'm okay if you're okay with it, Adena."

Adena smiles widely, "Okay then. This is okay for me. I was just worried that you would be uncomfortable."

"Why would I be?" Kat asks.

Adena smiles and looks away. She walks straight to the balcony. "This is gorgeous."

Kat stares at her. "Yes." She breathes as she looks at Adena. "Very gorgeous."

Adena looks at her and then she offers her hand, "Come on."

Kat follows her at the balcony. "Wow." She exclaims as she looks at the view.

"Kat?"

"Hmmm?"

Kat could feel Adena's eyes on her. "Thank you for sharing a room with me. I know you want to be with your friends and…"

"You're my friend too. I would be honored to be rooming in with the badass Nephrologist." Kat smiles.

"You have a very beautiful smile, Kat." Adena said.

"Huh?" Kat gulps nervously. She was used to being praise with regards to her smile but hearing those words come out of Adena's lips are just… overwhelming.

Adena smiles. "I'll go inside and change."

Kat nods dumbly. She follows Adena inside.

Once inside the room, Adena reaches out on her head and starts to remove her hijab. Kat stood frozen as she stares at Adena's back.

Adena, oblivious of Kat's stare, successfully removes her hijab and her smooth black short length hair was free. Kat's mouth was agape.

Wow.

"I'm planning to go on a spa first, would you like to come with me, Kat?" Adena said as she starts to remove her top. Her back was on Kat.

"Kat?"

Her eyebrows furrowed at Kat's silence. So she turns to look at Kat.

"Kat?"

"Oh my god. Adena. Oh. Yeah? What are you saying?" Kat immediately turns away. She caught a glimpse of Adena's sexy abs and oh my god. There are no words. Kat scolds herself mentally for gawking at Adena. She has no game.

Adena chuckles. "I didn't know that you're very conservative."

And now, she is making fun of Kat. Great. Kat's cheeks turned red but she fought to be cool with this. Kat, be cool. She told herself.

So she turns around and looks at Adena straight in her eyes. "I am not conservative. I just thought that you don't want me looking at you while you dressed." Kat said, chuckling.

Adena shrugs her shoulders. "It's fine with me. I'm okay if you're okay with it." Adena repeats what Kat said earlier.

Adena = 1 Kat = 0

Kat shakes her head and smirks. "I'm okay with it." She strips her top and reveals her very sexy bikini top.

And now it was Adena who looks away immediately. "I need to go to the bathroom. Get ready and in a few minutes, we'll leave."

Adena immediately locks the door leaving Kat smirking.

Adena = 1 Kat = 1

Kat chuckles lightly. She got this.

She sends a group text to her friends.

 **BabyGayKat: You guys, I'm going to survive. I got this. I made her blush. So one point for me!**

 **YoniEggAddictJane: Really? Tell us what happened!**

 **SuttonLikesOldMen: I'm rooting for you, Kat, this should be good! I need to win this bet. 100 dollars is in the line.**

 **BabyGayKat: What bet?**

 **YoniEggAddictJane: Nothing that you should know about.**

 **BabyGayKat: Tell me now, come on!**

"Kat, are you ready?"

"Wait a se-" Kat lifts her head to look at Adena and then to her shock, she drops her phone.

Adena. In a black two-piece bikini.

"Oh my god! My phone." Kat reaches out at her phone to avoid looking at Adena. Sexy Adena. Oh my god.

She reaches out and types faster in their group text.

 **BabyGayKat: Adena = 2 Kat =1**

 **SuttonLikesOldMen: Oh my f*cking! What happened?**

 **YoniEggAddictJane: This is going to be good. Best. Vacation. Ever.**


	4. Intense Feelings

**CHAPTER 4**

 **INTENSE FEELINGS**

Kat thank God when Adena puts on her robe before she leaned into her to ask if she was okay. She was sitting on the floor, holding her phone after she typed a quick text on their group chat. Adena leaning into her with that sexy black two-piece bikini will be the end of her. So she was very thankful that the woman covered her body before she went to ask Kat.

"I'm fine." Kat replies with a grin. Her eyes never left Adena's face.

Adena smiles as she extends her hand, offering Kat to stand up. Kat lets Adena help her. The butterflies in her stomach are going on a rampage once again when their hands touched.

"Are you sure…" Kat swallows hard as soon as she stands up. Their hands still touching. "Are you sure… uhm… you're okay with leaving the room wearing that?"

Adena furrows her eyebrow, narrowing her eyes at her. "What do you mean?" She asks in her thick accent that Kat loves to hear.

"I mean… isn't it very… uhm… revealing?" Kat looks away. Her heart thumps in her chest rapidly.

Adena chuckles lightly. "Oh! You mean the bikini?"

"And the uncovered hair?" Kat adds, gesturing on Adena's head.

"I didn't know that you're conservative, Kat." Adena laughs.

Kat pouts. "Now you're laughing at me." She looks away, letting go of Adena's hand. She didn't even realize that they were still holding hands earlier. It just felt natural for her.

"I'm wearing a robe, Kat." Adena says. Then she reach out for her hijab and ties it loosely on her head. "We're going on a spa remember?" Then she smiles. "Besides, you're with me. And I feel comfortable with you."

"Really?" Kat smiles cheekily.

"Yes, Kat. I am very comfortable with you. I hope you feel the same way too." Adena says, looking directly at her eyes.

Kat's mouth felt dry. She wanted to say that she is uncomfortable with her not because she's a lesbian. It's because she has a massive crush on her. And she feels going further down on the gay rabbit hole. And she wants to tell her that she really really REALLY likes her and she hopes she feels the same way too.

But of course, she couldn't say these things. "Of course, Adena. I feel the same way." She answers instead.

Adena smiles. "Then let's go."

Kat's heart threatens to burst out of her chest when Adena grabs her wrist and both of them head out to the door.

* * *

After their massage session, both of them went to the Jacuzzi. It's a very couple thing to do but hey, Kat isn't about to complain. Adena removes her robe and went to the hot tub first. Kat follows suit.

They both ordered drinks and were talking about how relaxing this feels when Kat goes on a more serious topic. She wants to know everything about Adena.

"Do you always know that you were into women, Adena?" Kat starts. Adena stares at her for a second and Kat feels embarrassed. "You don't have to answer that." She adds, looking away.

"I can answer that." Adena says.

Kat looks back at her. Adena smiles.

"I was a teenager when I fell in love with a girl. She was my bestfriend. She kissed me first and that's when I realize that yes, I was in fact into girls. With the country I was born at and my religion, loving girls is obviously not an option. So we kept it as a secret. Nobody suspected it. Even my family. We were planning to go to Dubai to gain freedom and even plan to travel the world so that we could be free of loving each other. We don't need to be subjected to arrange marriage if we just run away." Adena says looking away.

"What happened?" Kat asks softly.

"My family and her family arranged her to wed my older brother." Adena says.

"Oh."

Adena looks at her. "I was heartbroken when she let them. I asked her to run away with me but she was afraid. She married my brother and at the night of their wedding, I left. I've never seen her since then. I just talked to my mom sometimes but I would never go back to my home country again. It turns out that my family knew of our relationship that's why they arranged the marriage. They just didn't think that I'm going to leave because of that."

"Do you still love her?" Kat asks, her heart breaking apart as she waited for Adena's answer.

Adena stares at her directly into her eyes. "I never regret leaving my country. If I will be given the chance to talk to her, I would say thank you. I would thank her because of what happened, I strive for freedom and here I am now. I'm living my life. I'm living it, as I wanted it to be." Then she smiles at Kat, "To answer your question, I don't love her anymore. I stopped loving her when she agreed to marry my brother."

Kat nods. "That was really hard for you."

"My heart was broken, yes, but it was the best thing that happened to me."

Kat sips on her champagne.

"How about you? Have you ever thought of falling for a woman?" Adena asks and that made Kat chokes on her drink. "Kat, are you okay?"

Kat coughs. "I'm fine. Wrong… pipe…." She mumbles.

Adena leans into her to soothe her back. Kat realizes how dangerously close they are. Her eyes darted towards Adena's mesmerizing lips. She swallowed hard and licks her lips.

"Kat?"

With the sound of Adena's voice calling her name, she lifts her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Adena asks.

"Uhmmm…" Kat clears her throat and leans away from Adena. Her cheeks blushing hard. "I'm okay. Thanks Adena."

Adena laughs. "You should be careful next time."

Kat nods and at the back of her mind, she was glad that the conversation was drifted away from Adena's personal question about the possibility of her liking girls.

* * *

"You have to tell us everything." Sutton insists.

Kat was in a cloud nine when Jane and Sutton grab her wrist as soon as she opens the door and force her to enter their room. Adena was currently in the shower.

"She is breathtaking." Kat says, exhaling a deep breath.

Jane furrows her eyebrow, "Wow. I can't believe that I'll be hearing those words coming out of your mouth, Kat. That is super cheesy."

"Yeah." Sutton nods. "This pining over Adena thing is really getting serious." And then she adds laughing, "And cheesy."

Kat glares at them. They both laugh at her. Kat joins in.

After the laughter faded, Kat looks at both of her best friends, "I really like her. But how can I tell her?"

"Tell us everything that happened first." Sutton crosses her arms.

Kat rolls her eyes. "Well, actually. We were in the spa. I kinda peek at her when she removed her top. And don't give me that look, I haven't seen anything. She was just there and I couldn't look away immediately. Well, before she turns to me, I look away at the exact moment so yeah, I didn't see anything. Satisfied?"

Sutton and Jane both roll their eyes. "Continue." They said.

Sutton adds, "You should have look though." She giggles.

"Anyway," Kat continues, ignoring Sutton, "After the body massage, we went directly to the Jacuzzi. I was drinking champagne and she was drinking her juice. We talked a lot of things. Serious things." Kat sighs. "She was just so beautiful, you know."

"Wow."

Kat nods. "Yeah. Wow. She looks so sexy in her bikini too. It's like she works out A LOT. She even has abs! I'm actually jealous."

"Oh yeah?" Jane grins.

Kat continues. "Yeah. I really thought I wasn't a boobs girl but damn! I just ate my words. I'm totally into boobs now."

"Okay, okay. Too much information." Sutton shakes her head. "With the way you're describing Adena, I'm afraid that I might go down in the gay rabbit hole with you too, Kat."

Kat looks at Sutton. "She's mine."

Sutton laughs. "Oh wow. Possessive Kat. That's new."

Jane joins in. "Okay, so is it a Kat = 1 Adena=3 now?"

Kat blushes. "Yeah. I think so. It might even be a landslide. I don't stand a chance. She is just so calm and collected and I feel like I'm a jumbling mess in front of her."

"So what now? When are you going to tell her?" Sutton asks.

Kat sighs. "Soon."

Hopefully.

* * *

"Oh hi Kat. Where did you go?" Adena asks. She was sitting on the couch wearing a tank top and short shorts.

Can Kat survive sleeping with her on one bed?

"I was with Sutton and Jane." Kat replies, sitting on the couch beside Adena while she maintains a safe distance.

"Are they mad at me that I stole you from them?" Adena asks, looking at her. Her tone teasing.

"Pfft." Kat chuckles. "They're fine. Don't worry about them."

"Okay." Adena smiles at her. "That's good to hear." She reaches out for the remote. "Now, what do you want to watch?"

"Anything." Kat answers.

* * *

Kat opens her eyes slowly and then realizes that she fell asleep on Adena's lap. The woman's attention was still on the TV screen while she absentmindedly strokes Kat's hair.

"You're awake." Adena looks at her. Kat sits up slowly, her cheeks flushed.

"I'm sorry. I fell asleep." Kat said, stretching her arms.

"That's fine." Adena chuckles. "Let's go to bed?" she asks and Kat's heart missed a beat at the implications of that sentence. If only, she thought to herself.

Kat walks straight to the bed while Adena turns off the remaining lights.

They both settle comfortably on the bed. Kat's heart beats rapidly again.

"Goodnight Kat." Adena whispers softly.

"Goodnight Adena." Kat replies.

* * *

Kat wakes up slowly and then she found herself spooning Adena. Kat's eyes were wide in an instant as she realizes how their bodies were entangled with each other. She could even inhale Adena's amazing scent.

Adena must have felt her move when suddenly she heard her voice. "Good morning." She said in a husky tone.

"Uhm… Good morning Adena." She said in a high pitch voice that made the woman turn to face her.

She looks so calm and Kat mentally scolded herself for being like this in front of this amazing woman. "You're very warm." Adena said in a sleepy tone.

"I am?" Kat grins.

"It's comfy." Adena said, her eyes are still hooded.

"Really?" Kat asks dumbly.

Adena nods, closes her eyes, wraps her arms on Kat and then drifted into sleep.

* * *

"What happened then?" Sutton asks eagerly.

"Nothing." Kat said after taking a sip on her juice. "I went back to sleep while cuddling her."

It was Jane's turn to ask. "And then? Did you talk about it?"

Kat shakes her head. "When I woke up, she wasn't there anymore so we didn't really had the chance to talk about the cuddling fest."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Kat adds.

The three best friends are hanging out by the beach. The sun is up and it was a very good time to go swimming or just relax.

Sutton lowers down her shades as she looks at Kat, "Where is she now?"

"I don't know." Kat replies. "Probably swimming."

Jane sighs. "Kat, did you ever think that maybe, just maybe, Adena is playing with you?"

Kat removes her shade to look at Jane directly. "Adena would never do that."

Jane raises her hand in mock surrender. "Hey, it was just a thought. I mean obviously she knows that you're an 'out and proud hetero' but I don't know. I mean, how could she not know that you're into her? You're not really very subtle with your glances and actions."

Kat sighs. "If she knew that I'm into her, why is she not making a move?"

"Maybe because she knows that you're an out and proud hetero?"

"Can we stop saying 'out and proud hetero'?" Kat winces.

Sutton laughs. "Hey, those are your chosen words."

"Yeah. It's dumb. I shouldn't have told her that. I should have said that I refused to label myself." Kat says.

"Hey. You were straight until you met Adena right? You just told her the truth when she asked you about your sexual orientation." Jane says which made Sutton nod.

Kat sighs deeply. "I need to tell her before this vacation ends though. If she doesn't feel the same way, then so be it. I'll just do my best to avoid her at all times at work."

Jane and Sutton look at each other. They're not sure if that's a good idea. Kat can't really avoid Adena at work. So they hope that Adena feels the same way about Kat.

* * *

Kat feels determined. She feels that this is the right time to tell Adena how she feels. She hasn't seen Adena the whole day so she just ate dinner with her friends and now she's going back to their hotel room hoping to finally find Adena there.

The elevator opens and Kat almost steps back when at the same exact moment, she saw a woman kissing Adena in front of their room. The sound of the elevator must have alerted the two women because the woman turns to the side and sees Kat stepping back into the elevator.

They were staring at each other for a second before Kat breaks apart. She points at the Ground floor and hastily clicks on the close button, her hands trembling.

Her heart breaking apart.

* * *

"So this is what it feels like." Kat says, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Kat." Jane says, as she wraps her arms around her. Sutton strokes her back for comfort.

As soon as she fled the scene, she called her two bestfriends and told them to meet her by the beach. It was dark and only few people were there. The three of them sat by the stone away from the hotel. They let Kat cries her heart out.

"I really thought she has feelings for me. And I'm such an idiot." She says, her voice trembling.

"No Kat, don't say that. You fell for her. That didn't make you an idiot." Sutton says as she strokes her hair.

"I'm so glad this vacation is over by tomorrow." She mumbles. "I think I can't handle being in the same room with her anymore."

"We will get your clothes tomorrow, okay. Let us handle it."

Kat blinks. "I ran away. I shouldn't have run away. I don't know if she saw me. If she did, she would have suspected about my feelings for her."

"I thought you want her to know about your feelings?" Jane asks.

"Not anymore." She replies, wiping her tears away.

This is why she doesn't do feelings. The drama of it all. She hates it.

* * *

"Kat!"

Adena's voice fills the entire room as soon as she enters.

"Where did you go?" Adena asks, now standing in front of Kat. She looks so worried. "I was trying to call you. I couldn't reach out to you. It's getting late. It made me worried."

But Kat's walls are backed up. She walks away, ignoring Adena. "I lost my phone. I have to go back to the beach to find it." She said in an emotionless tone.

"Okay. Uhm…" Adena follows behind her. "Did you had a nice day with your friends?" she asks casually, obviously trying to open up a conversation.

"Uh-uh." Kat nods. She goes straight to the closet and lifts her luggage. She starts to put her clothes inside the luggage.

"We can do that tomorrow. You look tired." Adena says.

"I'm going to sleep with my friends tonight. It's the last day of our vacation and I want to spend it with them." She answers without looking at Adena.

"Oh." Adena blinks.

Silence envelops them.

Kat moves around the room trying to ignore Adena.

"Kat. Are we okay?" Adena finally had the courage to ask as soon as she saw Kat finishes zipping her luggage. She sat on the edge of the bed watching Kat.

"Yeah. We're cool." Kat says as she tries to busy herself while walking around the room even though she already took all of her things.

"Is this about this morning?" Adena asks.

Kat furrows her eyebrow and looks at her. "What?"

"This morning. I made you uncomfortable didn't I? I cuddled with you and I didn't even ask for permission if I could do that, I mean, you must have thought that I'm a lesbian predator or something trying to seduce a straight girl." Adena says. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

Kat stops pacing around the room. What? What is she saying? Kat asks herself.

"You didn't make me uncomfortable in any way, Adena." She says and then adds. "You thought that was the reason I'm not sleeping here in our room?"

Adena nods.

Kat's gaze softens. "I never thought of you as a lesbian predator, Adena." Kat mentally kicks herself when she sees Adena's eyes brimming with tears. She wipes it away with her thumb. "Sometimes I even wish for you to be like that to save me all the trouble trying to figure out how to tell you about my… feelings."

Adena blinks. She stands up so she could meet Kat's gaze.

Kat's feelings are now in the open. She already started it so she might as well finish what she started.

"I was trying to figure out how to tell you about what I really feel for weeks now. I just didn't have the courage to do it." Kat looks away, the intensity of Adena's eyes is too much for her. "You're the only person that made me feel what I'm feeling right now. Being with you, talking with you, everything that has something to do with you… It makes me feel something." Kat's voice trembles as she stares back at Adena. "My heart beats fast when I'm with you. There's this butterflies in my stomach that won't go away when I'm near you. I want to kiss you every single time we stare at each other for more that one second. And I… I've never felt like this… in my entire life…" She swallows hard before speaking again. "And when I saw you kissing another woman, I just…" she looks down, tears threatening to escape as she remembers that scene from earlier. "I just… I just couldn't handle it. It was so painful. It feels like my heart is breaking apart literally." She breathes out. "You make me feel, Adena. And I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing. Because… I think… I think…" She stares right back at Adena before swallowing the lump in her throat, "I think… I'm falling for you…"

Adena didn't say anything. She reaches out for Kat's cheek and leans into her.

The moment their lips presses against each other, Kat feels spark all over her entire being. THE 'Spark'. The electricity.

The world seems to stop.

Everything seems to fade.

She could feel every fiber of her being awakens with this simple kiss.

It was magical.

It was just lips against lips, unmoving, but it held so much power that it feels like it was passionate than any other kisses she had. It feels like this is the first time she was kiss in her entire life.

It was Adena who pulls away. She opens her eyes and meet Adena's soulful stare.

"Kat, I've been attracted to you ever since I saw you in the nurse's station. But I couldn't act upon my feelings because you told me you weren't into women. So I just let myself be close to you as friends but I never expected that you would reciprocate my feelings." Adena says, breathes out and continues, "Being with you made me feel things too. And when I told you that I didn't regret leaving my country even though I was broken hearted, the real reason for that is because if I didn't leave the circumstance I had in Iran, I would have never met a wonderful person like you. So yes, I do not have any sort of feelings for Shireen because once again, I'm falling in love… deeply with you, Kat… And I would even thank her for breaking my heart because if not for her, then I wouldn't fall in love again with a cute nurse I ever laid my eyes on." Adena smiles warmly at her. "And the woman that you saw, that's Coco. She was trying to get back together with me but I told her I'm in love with you. She even laughed at me because I told her you were straight. We're still friends but I didn't expect for her to kiss me so I was caught off guard. She was trying to prove to me that we can be together but I told her no. I think that was the scene that you witnessed earlier. I'm sorry."

Kat smiles. Her heart is filled with love. She reaches out to the side of Adena's neck and pulls her towards her. "I love you, Adena El-Amin." She murmurs before capturing Adena's lips with her own.

Their second kiss was different.

Kat angles her head to deepen the kiss while Adena reciprocates it with equal intensity.

Kat massages Adena's tongue with her own and that elicits a moan from Adena. It was super hot.

Kat never thought that kissing girls would feel like this. She never thought that a woman's lips are so much softer than a man.

She never thought that she would fall in love to an amazing woman like Adena. And she never thought that Adena would reciprocate her feelings.

These lesbian feelings are indeed intense. But she loves every single moment of it.

"I love you too, Kat Edison."

* * *

The next morning…

"I have to tell you something!" Kat exclaims as soon as Jane opens the door.

"Where were you? We were waiting for you last night." Jane says as she closes the door.

"Where's Sutton?" Kat asks, ignoring Jane's question.

"In the shower." Jane answers.

Kat grabs Jane's wrist and then she went towards the bathroom. "Sutton! We're coming inside!"

Before Sutton even reacts, Kat and Jane were already inside.

"What is happening?" Sutton asks, as she reaches out for the towel that Kat gave her. She wraps it around her body and then steps outside the shower.

Kat breathes. Then she smiles widely. "I kissed Adena!"

"Oh my god!" Jane and Sutton exclaims.

"Yes! I kissed Adena!" She repeats.

"And you liked it!" Jane and Sutton screams.

"I liked it!"

The three of them scream in excitement.

"And that's not all." Kat says, smiling again. Jane and Sutton waited for it. "I made love with Adena last night!"

Jane and Sutton widen their eyes. "And you loved it!"

Kat grins. "And I loved it!"

The three of them scream in excitement again.

"Oh my god! You have to tell us the details." Sutton said.

"Yeah. I need it too for my research." Jane adds.

"What research?" Sutton asks.

"They said that girl and girl action is more passionate than hetero sex. I want to know if it's true." Jane explains.

Kat smiles widely again and nods. "Oh yeah, Jane! It definitely is!"

"Oh my god! DETAILS!" Sutton exclaims.

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
